


Table for Two

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [33]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: 15kisses, Community: whitecollar100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter surprise Elizabeth with a picnic.





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt stress at [](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15kisses**](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/). Also for the prompt feast at [](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/)**whitecollar100**.

“You did this?” Elizabeth eyed the table suspiciously.

“I know how hard you’ve been working. I don’t think you’ve been this busy since Christmas party season ended,” he explained as he poured her a glass of wine. “It's a nice night so I thought we could have a picnic out here,” he gestured towards the small plates of her favorite appetizers from her favorite restaurants.

“This was a great idea. You’ve been just as busy as I’ve been lately,” she reminded him between bites.  
“That’s why I decided to we deserved a stress-free date night,” he explained and kissed her.


End file.
